What are you reading?
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Joanne catches Maureen doing something she never thought she'd see. Just fluff. MaureenJoanne


**Beware: Sucky fic ahead. It's fluff but the idea came to me and I just wrote. It totally didn't come off like I had planned but I'm tired and worn out. **

Joanne walked into the apartment after getting off work, finding it strangely very quit. Maureen was nowhere in sight and that was something she found odd. She set her briefcase down and removed her jacket only to walk into the bedroom. She stopped in the doorway, seeing her girlfriend laying on her stomach in leather pants, her legs bent so her feet were in the air.

Biting her lip, she wasn't going to lie, the view from this angle was perfection but she was curious as to what the brunette was doing. Moving towards the bed, she peeked over only to see her girlfriend, Maureen Johnson reading. Stunned, she honestly had never seen her engrossed in a book. The only thing that the lawyer ever witnessed Maureen reading was the latest issue of People, Vogue, or some other magazine not to mention The Village Voice.

"Baby, I'm home. What are you reading?" She asked, curiously, giving a low giggle when she noticed Maureen jump.

Maureen heard the question and rather quickly tossed the book over the edge of the bed, turning over as it hit the floor. "Nothing. I really have no idea what you're talking about." She stated staring at Joanne slightly wide eyed. "Me? Read? Oh please." She said, pulling Joanne on top of her, crashing their lips together.

Joanne smirked, breaking the kiss. "Right." She muttered. "Why are you so embarrassed I caught you reading? Wait, is it some type of sex book?" She questioned.

The drama queen gasped. "It was not besides sex books are no fun unless you're here with me." She replied, feeling Joanne move off of her, watching as the book was picked up.

"Uh-huh." Joanne mumbled, looking at the book. "Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West." She read out loud, looking past the cover at her girlfriend who was only staring at her as if she was a kid that had just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Okay, so, I was reading. I was bored and it was the only one of your books that looked remotely interesting." She stated, getting all-defensive now as she reached for the book.

Joanne could only giggle a bit. "Wow, I never thought I would see the day that Maureen Johnson had a book in her hands. At least one that isn't being taken from my hands." She pointed out, biting her lip.

Maureen slowly nodded. "Well, it's happened. Besides, it's a good book but I think it'd be even better if you read it to me." She said, putting on a pout as she looked at her lover. She already knew she'd end up reading it while the lawyer was at work just to keep herself entertained.

The lawyer wondered if Maureen was actually serious but as soon as she saw the pout she knew she was. "It is a good book and if you want, I guess I can read it to you after dinner." She said, placing a kiss on her lover's lips.

Maureen grinned as she returned the kiss, figuring this was maybe the best way to spend a night with her lover. "Let's just order in. I don't want to go out tonight though I am ready." She said, motioning to her attire.

"I noticed." Joanne said quietly, another surprised look crossing her face. "Wait, you don't want to go out?" She questioned, feeling Maureen's forehead before watching as the diva got up and changed into shorts and a tank top, pulling her hair back.

"Not really. Take advantage of this moment, it's a first and could be a last. Never know." Maureen stated, chuckling.

Joanne just nodded, getting up, changing as well. "That's for sure." She mumbled under her breath deciding she would take advantage of the night in. "I'll go order us some food then I'll read to you." She said, heading into the kitchen.

Maureen watched as she disappeared before opening the book once more, finding where she had left off, interested in the book because it was about the Wicked Witch, who was her favorite character from the Wizard of Oz.

After they had dinner, the two settled under the blanket in bed, Maureen tucked under Joanne's arms, her arms wrapped around her lover. "Oh and you better not tell Roger about this." She stated, looking at her girlfriend with a serious expression.

"Why?" She asked, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Because, this is just between you and me." She stated, laying her head on her shoulder. 'Besides, Roger would never let me live it down." She added, motioning Joanne to open the book.

"Whatever you say." She whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead before looking at the words, reading them to Maureen, feeling rather content that they were sharing a nice quiet evening inside.

-Fin.


End file.
